Horror a Mares
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Fics participantes en el reto "Horror a mares" del foro La Mansión Hellsing. Insectos&Payasos. Sin relación entre ellos. T por palabras malsonantes ocasionales.
1. Insectos (Heinkel)

**Nota:** Los siguientes fics participan en el reto **"Horror a mares"** organizado en el foro La Mansión Hellsing. Decidí publicar ambos en una sola tirada solo porque sí(?). Como ya sabrán, mi nulidad con los títulos alcanza proporciones épicas, así que solo dejé el mismo prompt, ups.

Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano.

 **Os dejo el índice:**

1\. Prompt: Insectos. [Soy consciente que gusanos/lombrices no son de la familia de los insectos, pero decidí agregarlos porque van con los sucesos]. Personaje: Heinkel Wolfe. Universo: Semi AU. Angst.

2\. Prompt: Payasos. Personaje: Pip Bernardotte. Universo AU. Suspenso/Tragedia.

.

.

* * *

 **INSECTOS**

 **~.~**

La palabra «detestar» se quedaba corta cuando trataba de explicar su sentir. No, ella no los detestaba: los odiaba. Con ese desagrado que raya en la exageración que provoca el miedo a algo tangible.

La molestia se arrastraba desde que era pequeña, cuando vivía en el orfanato y solía jugar con los otros huérfanos en el patio trasero de la capilla. Ver las cucarachas arrastrándose bajo las tablas podridas le parecía una visión repugnante, trabajar en el huerto del padre Renaldo era la peor tortura que podía sufrir, con las lombrices y gusanos retorciéndose en la tierra húmeda, lentos y viscosos, ciegos a todo y con el único objetivo de escarbar para esconderse y comer; hastiarse hasta el día de su muerte, para que sus cuerpos podridos sirvieran de alimento a la nueva camada de asquerosos seres que vendría a ocupar su lugar en una cadena de vida eterna. Y el ruido de los grillos en el verano, chirriando esa melodía que a los demás le parecía un sonido propio de la calurosa estación y que para ella no era sino un ruido que le taladraba los oídos con una persistencia incesante que se le ocurría casi maligna, digna de cualquier tortura de esas que la Iglesia guardaba en su archivo secreto. Imaginaba las patas tiesas y ásperas de los insectos subiendo por la colcha de la cama en esas noches claras, yendo a instalarse sobre su almohada mientras rozaban sus alas llamando a sus compañeras justo a un lado de su cabeza. Anidando entre sus cabellos, como esa terrible vez cuando una efímera se enredó entre sus hebras una tarde de primavera cerca del estanque y ella se asqueó tanto que decidió cortarse las largas trenzas doradas para evitar cualquier otro desastre similar en el futuro.

Sí, Heinkel los odiaba. Con el mismo fervor que más tarde profesaría contra los herejes a quienes debía asesinar en nombre de la Iglesia Cristiana.

Cuando se hizo mayor, la vida y problemas adultos llegaron para tapiar en parte sus temores de infancia, ocultándolos tras el velo de miedos infantiles y delegándolos al papel de pesadillas infrecuentes. La peor de todas era esa donde ella despertaba convertida en una enorme cucaracha que estiraba sus patas rígidas hacia el techo, luchando por levantarse de la cama. Se odiaba por haber leído a Kafka.

Pero a pesar de que logró esconder su miedo, nunca pudo acabar con él.

.

.

.

Ahí, otra vez. Había algo que rozaba la piel desnuda de su pierna. Suave, apenas perceptible. Contuvo la respiración, evitando cualquier minúsculo movimiento de alerta. Pasaron los segundos y el roce no se repitió. Trató de acomodarse para dormir mejor, no lo logró. La ropa de la cama estaba demasiado pesada esa noche. Refunfuñó, demasiado cansada como para levantarse a quitarla. Además, estaba frío, podía sentirlo en sus dedos helados cuyas yemas parecían haberse quedado sin sangre debido a la baja temperatura de la atmósfera. Cerró los ojos buscando nuevamente la visita de Morfeo, pero los abrió de inmediato. El roce estaba ahora en su muslo, suave e irregular. Persistente. Había algo allí en la cama. Bajó la mano para levantar su camisón. La bilis se agolpó en su garganta, ahogándola en una sensación de asco que la mareó: allí, entre sus piernas pálidas, se estaba formando un nido de cucarachas que iban saliendo una a una de la tela blanda del colchón bajo ella, moviendo patas y antenas mientras se orientaban en la penumbra, buscando a tientas la piel suave, fría como la porcelana, que las esperaba más adelante. El grito ahogado se perdió en una arcada espesa que lanzó pequeños gusanos amarillentos sobre su pecho; cayeron retorciéndose lentos y pesados, como recién nacidos. Larvas. Trató de quitárselos, arañándose la ropa fuera, pero el espacio reducido nuevamente le impedía moverse con soltura, ¿por qué Yumie la arroparía tanto esa noche? Tiró de la ropa, desesperada, mientras sus ojos seguían desorbitados el movimiento desorientado de los bichos sobre ella, colándose entre los pliegues de la seda blanca, destacando con su impecable asquerosidad. Avanzando hacia su carne expuesta, siempre avanzando.

Si esto era una pesadilla, sin duda alguna era la peor que había tenido en su vida. Sabía que lloraba, podía sentirlo en sus entrañas, más ninguna lágrima había humedecido aún sus mejillas. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de pellizcarse para despertar del horrendo sueño, y entonces se congeló: su mandíbula estaba desfigurada.

Sus labios, una vez llenos y sensuales, parecían agrietados hasta lo imposible, y había una cicatriz surcando sus mejillas, abriéndolas en una herida que supuso horrible por la forma en como la piel se levantó alrededor del corte. Sus dedos tocaron las fibras de carne seca que pendían entre los huesos, dejando visible sus dientes. Había sustancias viscosas y blandas retorciéndose entre los huecos de sus encías. Entonces lo recordó.

Heinkel Wolfe, ella, la mujer que llevara ese nombre mientras vivía, ya no existía. Estaba enterrada dos metros bajo tierra, encerrada en una caja de pino húmeda, junto a esos bichos asquerosos. Para toda la eternidad.


	2. Payaso (Pip)

**Segundo fic.** Prompt: Payasos. Personaje: Pip Bernadotte.

Acabé este fic hace unas horas y no está revisado con justicia. Perdón por eso.

.

* * *

 **PAYASO**

 **~.~**

—¿Quieres un dulce?

La mano pálida se adelantó, empuñando un bastón de azúcar entre los dedos. Estaba bañado en salsa roja. El pequeño negó con la cabeza, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo frente a la figura desconocida. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero quería a su mamá. Sin embargo, no fue la sonrisa tranquila de su madre la que apareció a través de la puerta para calmar su mal sueño; en su lugar había una cara blanca con una boca grande y roja que ahora lo observaba de pie junto a su cama, ofreciéndole caramelos. Una mata de cabello estrambótico asomaba bajo un sombrero ridículo.

El desconocido dejó el dulce sobre la colcha. La salsa oscura manchó las sábanas. El niño hizo un puchero: mamá estaría muy enojada por eso.

—Deberías dormir. Mamá no vendrá hoy a cuidar tu sueño.

.

Pip se despertó jadeando, espantando al gato que dormía a sus pies. Sus ojos asustados volaron por la habitación en busca de algo, alguien, lo que fuese. Su cerebro siempre estaba buscando una presencia desconocida que solo existía en sus sueños, pero que aún así lograba desconcertarlo a niveles inimaginables. No había nadie. Al otro lado de la pared podía oír los ronquidos apagados de su mejor amigo.

Resopló cansado, quitándose las tapas para bajar los pies a la alfombra. Pasó las manos por su cara mientras miraba a hurtadillas el reloj en su mesa de noche: las cuatro de la mañana. Bufó, necesitaría un buen baño caliente si quería retomar el sueño por esa noche.

No sabía a qué se debía, pero siempre estaba soñando con payasos. Decenas de esos seres plagaron su cerebro inconsciente convirtiendo sus sueños en verdaderos escenarios de angustia que le habían valido demasiadas horas de sueño perdido y más de una tediosa visita al psicólogo. Era desesperante. Coulrofobia, dijo el médico, puede que lo superes en la adolescencia. Pero su adolescencia había pasado y el temor persistía, encajonado entre sus ocupaciones de adulto, dispuesto a saltar a la vida ante la menor presencia de algún cabello teñido y desordenado junto a una gran boca roja sobre una cara pálida.

Ese temor irracional era el culpable de que en su niñez no pudiera disfrutar de las fiestas de cumpleaños de sus amigos, teniendo que inventar excusas para no asistir a esas reuniones entretenidas de comidas y juegos solo porque sabía que habría un payaso ahí. Sus abuelos no insistieron, no después del evento catastrófico ocurrido en su cumpleaños número siete: sin saber su fobia, su abuelo contrató un payaso local que animara la fiesta. El hombre estaba repartiendo animales de globos antes de girarse hacia el festejado, esgrimiendo una amplia sonrisa mientras le acercaba un caramelo.

—¿Quieres un dulce, muchachito?

Incapaz de reaccionar, se había orinado en sus pantalones frente al hombre disfrazado, que borró su sonrisa al percatarse de su temblor irracional. Su abuela lo había sacado discretamente del lugar, pidiéndole al hombre que por favor se retirara, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Encerrado en su habitación, Pip solo quería que su madre estuviera ahí para protegerlo.

Pero no estaba, su cara le sonreía lejana en la fotografía sobre su velador.

—Tranquilo. Está bien, no pasa nada —su abuela había acariciado sus cabellos marrones para darle valor—. Ya no está aquí, no puede verte. No debes temerle más.

Pero eso era insuficiente para su fobia.

.

.

Encendió un cigarrillo y dejó sus ojos vagar sobre la calle ajetreada de la tarde. Decenas de personas se movían a esas horas entrando y saliendo de las tiendas decoradas, arrastrando tras de sí bolsas de compras y llevando de la mano algunos niños que ya ostentaban sus trajes de fiesta. Pip chasqueó la lengua; no le agradaba Halloween. No es que tuviera algo en contra de la festividad en sí, pero la fecha era dolorosa. Su madre había fallecido un 31 de octubre, y aunque los años eran tan lejanos que él no podía recordar su rostro sin recurrir a fotografías viejas la pérdida aún le atormentaba. Había muerto en un accidente cuando él era pequeño, y sus abuelos no hablaron nunca más del caso.

Por otro lado, estaba su miedo infantil que se veía alimentado en estas fechas gracias a que muchos pensaban que era original salir a la calle vestido de payaso asesino. Pip podía criticar seriamente acerca de la "originalidad" del tema, pero admitía que funcionaba. Odiaba eso, todos esos idiotas felices bajo las capas de maquillaje no sabían lo que se sentía sudar frío ante la presencia de algo que se tornaba aterrador en solo unos segundos; no sabían lo que era soñar repetidamente con un ser que se acercaba gateando hacia su cama, manchando la colcha a su paso mientras sus manos desgarbadas le ofrecían dulces sucios. Pip negó con la cabeza, reprochándose mentalmente; tampoco es que pudiese culpar a los demás de sus fobias personales.

Echó a andar por la vereda. Su compañero de piso lo había invitado a una fiesta esa noche y, aunque no le apetecía demasiado asistir, seguramente habría chicas lindas con quien hablar y el alcohol era gratis, así que no perdía nada. Volvería a casa para ver si John seguía allí y aprovecharía de recoger algunas cosas.

Cruzó la verja de la entrada. Las luces de la cocina estaban apagadas, indicador clave de que lo más probable es que su amigo ya no estuviera allí. Bufó cansado, tendría que llamarlo.

Su celular sonó con una notificación de mensaje. Pip miró la pantalla verde: número desconocido. Le habían enviado un vídeo corto. Levantó una ceja extrañado. Su dedo hizo clic en la pantalla.

El clip comenzaba enfocando una habitación solitaria; la persona que grababa parecía tener mal equilibrio porque la imagen se movía. De fondo se oía un ruido sordo, como música de circo; Pip se acercó el móvil a la cara para ver mejor, estrechando los ojos. La cámara enfocó un rincón en penumbra, segundos después la cara sonriente de un payaso emergió en primer plano.

Pip maldijo en voz alta, tirando el teléfono al piso mientras retrocedía. Sus dedos se movieron inconscientes. Desde el suelo, el vídeo continuó: ahora era la cara de su amigo la que se veía sonreír en la pantalla, sosteniendo un cartel que rezaba "Dulce o Truco". Pip se mordió la lengua, apretando los puños con fuerza para calmar el temblor de sus músculos. Aspiró aire con firmeza, tratando de contar hasta un mínimo de cuatro, como había dicho su terapeuta. Funcionó con el shock, pero la ira burbujeó en su lugar.

 _Voy a matarlo._

Recogió su teléfono del piso, apretándolo entre sus garras.

 _Voy a matarlo._

Su pulgar se aplastó contra el ícono verde de la llamada.

 _Voy a matarlo._

El timbre sonó dos veces, hasta que la voz alegre de su compañero lo saludó desde el otro lado. Pip ladró su furia contra la broma de mal gusto.

—Sabes bien que no me gustan esas mierdas, John —escupió—. ¿Qué clase de maldita broma fue esa, hijo de puta?

La risa burbujeante —John debía tener algunas copas encima— solo hizo que su furia creciera más. Abrió la puerta de la casa de un empellón, dispuesto a encontrar al idiota de su amigo si aún se hallaba ahí. La sala estaba vacía, pero había luz en las habitaciones del fondo. Pip caminó a zancadas, sin despegarse del teléfono.

—¿Ya estás aquí? —la pregunta le arrancó una sonrisa torcida mientras se acercaba cada vez más, dispuesto a golpearlo en la maldita cara.

—Juro que cuando te pille voy a patear tu culo hasta que no puedas sentarte —sentenció, amenazante.

Ya estaba. Había llegado al final. Pip abrió la puerta de la habitación de un puntapié, enfocando sus ojos en el interior. Al fondo, sentado contra la ventana, estaba el idiota de su amigo, llevando el estúpido disfraz que él sospechaba. Los huesos de su mandíbula hicieron clic entre sí. John sabía su fobia, no era algo gracioso; cuando el idiota había prometido que este Halloween sí lo asustaría jamás se imaginó que llegara a ese extremo.

—Ya para esta mierda, imbécil —gritó, aún con el teléfono en el oído.

Al otro lado de la línea, John se quejó por el grito. Pip parpadeó con confusión.

—¡No grites así en el teléfono, gilipollas! ¿dónde se supone que estás, de todos modos? Llevo casi una hora esperándote en la casa de Smith y aún no veo tu culo perezoso por acá. Pensé que dijiste que estabas llegando… —Pip dejó de escuchar lo que su amigo reclamaba para enfocarse de lleno en la figura ante él. Despacio, la silueta giró la cabeza con su peluca desordenada. Maquillaje blanco contrastado con colores chillones brillaban en una cara de facciones desconocidas, pero extrañamente familiares. El desconocido sonrió, acariciando un bulto amarillento sobre sus rodillas. Pip tragó saliva al reconocer el pelaje atigrado de Mr. Quick: la cabeza de su gato caía lánguida por un costado. La sangre había manchado parte del mueble donde se sentaban.

La alarma de miedo se encendió en el cerebro de Bernadotte. Su corazón bombeó con fuerza en su caja torácica, enviando su sangre en un torbellino caótico por sus venas. Sus manos temblaron, el teléfono cayó a sus pies; la respiración se atascó en su garganta y el sudor bajó por su espina dorsal mientras su cerebro trató en vano de razonar ante lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿se había quedado tirado luego de beber demasiado en alguna fiesta y ahora soñaba de nuevo? No, la sensación era demasiado real, demasiado cercana para ser un sueño. ¿Qué debía hacer? Cerrar la puerta, cruzar la sala —solo eran un par de metros—, salir a la calle. Había casas, autos, vecinos. Podría hablarle al bombero que vivía al lado, podría tratar de… pero no hizo nada. Sus ojos siguieron pegados a la figura ante ellos, esa que ya había dejado caer a su gato contra la alfombra y ahora se ponía de pie, enseñándole esa sonrisa que le aterrorizaba desde niño. Su cuerpo no se movió ni medio centímetro, congelado en su lugar.

—Han pasado veinte años —los zapatos enormes avanzaron hacia él, la sonrisa se hizo más grande—. Por fin nos volvemos a ver —una mano pálida, arrugada, se adelantó para ofrecerle un bastón de azúcar manchado—. ¿Quieres un dulce?

Esa noche, Pip Bernadotte fue consciente de que algunos traumas están destinados a regresar, a pesar de los años; y que no todos los monstruos de la infancia siempre son imaginarios. Había algunos aterradoramente reales, como el suyo.

Monstruos que estaban destinados a regresar para acabar con su cometido.


End file.
